Tom Riddle's Best Friend
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Bella was kidnapped at a young age and sent to London, where she ends up at an orphanage. She befriends Tom Riddle, and they are quite the pair. Tom's first love, though she doesn't know. Their closer then brother and sister, bestfriends to the end. And thankfully for them, that end won't be coming soon... Or will it? Read to find out. Bella/Jacob pairing. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bella Pov

It was a cold and dreary night. Outside my window, there was a raging storm outside, trees were rocking wildly, wind was whistling loudly, and the rain was coming down in buckets. It was so loud, that at first, I didn't hear the woman's anguish screams downstairs. You see, my name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella, and I'm only six. I've lived in the same orphanage ever since I could remember. It's at least eleven o'clock, and I'm just lying in bed thinking. My beautiful dark chocolate hair was cascading against my pillow. It wasn't until I heard 'her' scream again, that I got up.

Automatically, I thought that it was one of the nuns that had screamed. Jumping out of bed, I ran to the door and threw it open. A muffled yell came from downstairs and I ran, trying to think of what to do if we were being robbed. When I reached the bottom step, I stopped to listen. First, silence, but then, I heard one of the nun's voices.

"Okay dear, I'm going to need you to push." Confused I rounded the corner to the sitting room, and gasped. EW! A lady… was giving birth… And I could see the head. One of the nuns, Ms. Mayburg, looked back and saw me.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" She asked, and I gestured to the woman. "I heard the poor girl screaming. I thought that maybe we were getting robbed or someone had fallen. I want to help." I gestured to the woman. Ms. Mayburg hesitated, but finally nodded.

"Go get a rag and a bucket of water Bella. You know what to do right?" She asked, and I nodded. I took off for the kitchen, and grabbed the biggest pail there. I watched it fill with water, and at the same time, I listened to the woman's strangled screams.

Once the pail was full, I put our finest rag inside it and hurried back. I gracefully walked to the pained woman's bedside. She gasped for breath, and dully watched me ring out the soaked rag. I wiped the sweat from her forehead and soothed her.

"Hello, my name is Bella, what's yours?" I asked nicely, and dabbed gently at her forehead. She looked into my eyes, grateful for the distraction. "She grunted, and when I looked down, the baby had been pushed out a few inches farther. It was almost time.

"My name is Merope Gaunt. You (Pant) are a (Pant) very nice girl. You look so beautiful." She complimented me, but before I could smile or tell her thank you, she screamed again. But this time, it was complete. I heard a soft sound, like a 'plop', and then a crying filled the room. It was a boy. The nuns hurried to pass the boy to its mother, and after one look at her, I understood why.

She was going to die. Your could see it in the way she gasped for breath. The way her chest faltered weakly.

"His name. Please. His name must be Tom, for his father. Marvolo, for my father, And Riddle, for his father." She said after a moment. She looked from the boy to me. Her arms were shaking, it wouldn't be long now.

"Miss, he will grow up loved. He will be loved, honored, and be grateful. I'll be his best friend, and I'll make sure he knows you loved him." I promised, and held her hand. The nuns were astonished that I was even able to come up with a speech like that. Merope however, looked at me gratefully.

"Thank you. You're a very good girl. I wish him and you the best." Silence followed. About an hour later, Merope died in her sleep. Tom's cries filled the room. The nuns moved forward to remove him, but I got there first. Slowly, and ever so carefully, I picked him up. He still cried. His eyes slid slowly from my shoulder, to my milk chocolate eyes. Everything changed. He stopped crying instantly. He was a handsome baby, and he was all mine. Tom's lips flitted into a smile. I mirrored it.

"You're a very pretty boy Tom, your very special." I wrapped my arms in a cradling hug. He sighed into a happy sort of sound, and cuddled into my arms. The nuns, unaware of the special bond we have, told me to go up to bed.

"Miss Mayburg, may Tom sleep with me?" I asked, fluttering my eyelashes. But to no avail. "Maybe some other night. Now off to bed." Ms. Mayburg said, while taking Tom from me. "Goodnight Ms. Swan." She warned me, and I sighed.

"Goodnight Ms. Mayburg. Goodnight ladies." I leaned closer to Tom a placed a warm kiss on his cheeks. "Good night Tom." I told him, and watched the nuns carry him away. When they rounded the corner, his eyes were still on mine. Alert, and far too away for a baby.

(One Year Later)

"Come on Tom, you can do it." I cheered him on. His lips bubbled as he tried to find his voice. Today was Tom's first birthday, and I wanted to teach him how to talk. He silently mouthed the words. "Tom, you can do it. Your special, you have the power!" I shouted. Tom looked into my eyes, and with a powerful and bubbly voice said:

"Bella." I smirked. He watched me with an awed like stare as I fluttered around the room. "Bella. Bella. Bella." He happily repeated. I jumped on my bed and hollered. "Tom you did it! Your awesome." And even from when I was standing I could hear his slight giggles.

(Four Months later)

It was a regular day. Tom was sitting against the old dresser in my room, and I was on my bed. "Alright Tom, time to go down to the library!" I stopped. Tom got up on both legs, and walked towards me. Wow, he just took his first steps!

"Ready Bella!" He said. Aw, he's such a cutie.

(Eight Years Later: Back in Forks)

Charlie Swan Pov

"Charlie!" Someone shouted. I turned around and looked one at one of my officers. Craig. "Yeah Craig, what's the problem?" I asked, fearing the worse. Was there a shooting, a fire?

"We found him. The guy who took your daughter. He's in there!" He rushed out breathlessly. My heart stopped. "What?" I asked, wondering if I had heard him wrong.

"We found the guy who took your daughter, hurry!" He repeated, and my hope soared. I followed him into the Interrogation room and had a seat. He was staring at the floor.

His dirty black hair clung to his scalp. He gave off an air of arrogance. "Look, about sixteen years ago, you abducted a baby in this town-" I started.

"And you want to know where she is?" He finished, and I narrowed my eyes. "Yeah, I do." I said slowly, allowing him to breath.

"Well, we sold her to a couple in London, you see, because they can't have children. Well, there was a pretty bad accident, and the couple died. So, we sent the baby to an orphanage." He finished. Silence.

"And so… I'm supposed to believe that your coughing all this up why?" I asked. He shrugged. "Well that's easy, because I'm going to jail anyway. I regret my actions, oh… and the orphanage is called Miss Lady Brooks palace. He finished.

I turned around and looked to Craig. "Hey, do me a favor. Book me two plane tickets for London. We're going to get my baby girl."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Tom Pov

I sighed. Today was such a beautiful normal day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and if I was quiet enough, I could hear the frogs croaking outside. Yet like each and every other day, I was stuck inside doing chores. Great, heed my sarcasm.

"Boo!" I jumped at her loud voice. "Did I scare you Tom?" She smirked, revealing two rows of perfectly pearl white teeth. Her long brown hair sashayed to the ground, it was shining. "No, of course not Bella!" I stuck my tongue out at her. She leaned forward and tried to grab it.

"Ugh fine, but if you weren't scared, then why'd you jump?" She swooned. I shrugged. "Okay, alright. You scared me." I confessed, and she jumped into my open arms. "Oh Tom, if only you weren't so young, we could have gone out!" She moaned teasingly, and I looked away blushing.

"So, what did you do this time?" She asked, and I scowled. She twirled a lock of my hair around her finger. "Well, Ms. Mellark seems to think it's me who burnt Kevin's picture." I yawned, and Bella smirked.

"But let me guess, you did do it." Bella smirked lovingly, as if the very idea of me destroying someone's property was the best thing in the world. "Well of course I did it, but she didn't know that!" I snapped quietly, in case anyone else heard.

"Yeah, Kevin was getting on my nerves too. He was bragging about how he's going to spend the trust fund his parent's left him. Good job Tom." She smirked, and gave me a small box.

"What's this?" I asked, and opened it. Inside… was a necklace? "Bella, you can't expect me to wear this can you?' I groaned. Where did she even get this?

"Yes Tom, I do. It's a symbol of our friendship." She sniffed, and I knew that if I didn't take that damn necklace she'd cry. And seeing as if she's my best friend, I don't want her to cry. I picked up the necklace and studied it. Out of all things, it was a locket. When I opened it, I did something that I only do in front of Bella. I smiled.

** (You know People, I really do admire Reviews!)**

Inside the locket, was a picture of the both of us? It was my favorite one. She had one arm strewn around my shoulder. I had mine around her waist. It was Christmas, and we were shivering because we had just played outside. It was the best day ever.

"Okay, I'll wear it." I smirked, and allowed her to fasten it on. "Tom, you're the best. Hey, instead of staying in here punishing yourself, let's go for a walk outside and talk about world domination." She smiled and I agreed with her.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." I threw down the broom I was using to sweep and took to the stairs with her.

**(Charlie Pov)**

One of the nuns led me and our Deputy into the sitting room. "Okay officers; tell me what I can do for you." She said. Another nun presented us with coffee and I tried to calm my excitement down.

"Approximately sixteen years ago, a baby was abducted from Forks Washington. That baby was my daughter. Now, we found her abductor, and earlier this morning, he confessed. He sold her to a couple in London that died soon after. She was sent here. I took a deep breath, and tried to imagine Bella's face when she'd see me.

"What's her name?" One of the nuns said. "Ugh, it's Bella Swan." The nuns exchanged dark looks. "Bella Swan you say?" The one whom gave me coffee said.

"Ugh yeah, is there a problem?" I asked, and each and every one of them shook their heads yes. "Sir, there's something that you should know about that girl. She… She's not right that one." And to my surprise, she looked around as if expecting her to jump out.

"Can you tell me about her?" I asked. Now I'm afraid about what I'll hear.

"She… It's difficult to explain. She only has one friend. It's a small boy, he's ten, but she's just like him in every way. They scare the other children." She finished, and I noticed that her face went pale.

"You mean their bully's? I said, and wondered what kind of girl my daughter was turned into.

"I, I think they must be." Ms. Mayburg said. "But it's very hard to catch them at it. There have been accidents. Many things." I didn't press her, but I was curious.

A nun with a name tag that read Mrs. Cole stepped forward. "Billy Stub's rabbit… Well Tom said he didn't do it, and I don't see how he could have done it, but even so… It didn't hang itself from the rafter's did it?"

"Excuse me, who's Tom?" I asked. But I'm going to guess that it's Bella's friend. She continued as if I haven't even spoken.

"But I'm jiggered if I knew how he got up to does it? All I know is that he and Billy had argued the day before and then-…" She cut off.

"When we… when we confronted Tom about it, Bella laughed. Billy was at my heels crying and… Bella patted Tom on the back and hugged him. She told him good job. And then laughed at Billy's face." She stopped, and took a deep breath as if trying to forget a bad memory. Another nun stepped forward.

"On the summer outing- We take them to the country side or the sea side, well Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were never quite right afterwards. And all we ever got out of them is that they'd gone into a cave with Bella and Tom. They swore that they'd just gone exploring, but _**something **_happened out there. I'm sure of it! And well… There have been a lot of things, bunny things…" She looked around and then back to me.

"I don't think that people will be sorry to see them go." She said.

"Well surely you must be over reacting right-!" I stopped when Ms. Cole screamed. "Isabella Swan! Tom Riddle! Stop Spying!" She screamed, and I gasped as two children came tumbling down the stairs. The girl pulled the boy to his feet and glared.

"Oh Bella, I want you to meet someone special. Tom, go back to your-!" Ms. Cole stopped when the kids screamed no.

"Of fine, just quiet down Tom!" Ms. Cole snapped, and led them into a couch right in front of me. The boy, Tom, eyed me with shock. "We didn't do anything! Did _**she**_ send you in after us?" He snapped, and pointed at Ms. Cole. "No son, my name is Charlie Swan. Isabella, I'm your father." Silence. Her reaction definitely wasn't what I expected it to be. She laid her head on Tom's shoulder and yawned. Tom pus his arm around Bella's shoulder and eyed me with dislike.

"Well where do you live?" Bella asked, and I smiled and shifted my shoulder. Tom kept eying my badge as if it was trying to hurt him.

"Well once we get out of here, we're going to go to my house in Forks Washington-!" She sat up so fast that Tom fell behind her on the couch.

"Listen, I'm glad your back and everything, but no. I can't go!" She said, and crossed her arms. "But- but why?" But I don't even know why I asked. It was clear that the reason she didn't want to go was sitting beside her.

"Miss Swan, I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" Miss Mayburg stepped forward. She fixed my daughter with a stern glance. And to my astonishment, Bella glared back.

"If you think that for one minute I'm going to allow myself to be shipped off to America, then you have another thing coming! I'm not leaving Tom!" She shouted at me, and crossed her legs. Deputy Craig looked around in shock.

"Well wait, maybe we can fix something here. I'll take them both." I decided, and the nuns went pink. Something tells me that underneath their stern faces they were more than happy to see them go.

"Really well… Yeah! We'll go!" Bella said, and I watched as a bone chilling smile stretched across Tom's face.

"Fine, are we leaving today?" Tom asked, and Bella stretched comfortably across the couch. She laid her head in Tom's lap.

"Yes, I've got tickets- We can be home in four hours." I assured them. Bella looked up and into my eyes. "Well, it's nice to meet you." And then she and Tom got up, and disappeared upstairs to pack.

"Well," I said to the nuns sitting around. "That was a less then what I expected greeting."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Tom Pov**

Charlie was right about the four hour thing. Within four hours, we were on a plane to Forks, Washington. Both Bella and I were on our guard, but Charlie was just awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"I wasn't expecting to bring you home too Tom, so the sleeping arrangements might be a little off. I've only got two bedrooms for now, but I can order you a new bed-!"

"He could share with me. We prefer to sleep together anyway." Bella said in the ignorant monotone I loved. "Oh! Well I guess that's okay. I promise you two will love Forks. Tomorrow, my friend Billy and his son Jacob are coming over to meet you two. Bella, Jacob's about you age…" He drifted off at the sight of Bella's glare. Bella doesn't really like romantic situations.

"Charlie, who's my mother, and where is she?" She asked. Charlie looked sheepish again. "Her name is Renee, and she lives in Phoenix. I gave her a call, and she's on her way over right now. She should be here later on tonight." I tapped Bella's shoulders to get her attention. She leaned down till my lips were pressed to her ear. "Divorced?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Charlie, are you two divorced?" Bella asked, and by her tone, she didn't really care. "Yeah, we are." He said. Bella shot me a look that sarcastically said, "Well, I wonder why?"

"So I think that we should tell each other about ourselves. Let's start with names. My name is Charlie Swan, and I grew up in Forks Washington."

"My name is Bella Swan, and I grew up in an Orphanage." She smirked.

"My name is Tom Riddle and I too grew up in an Orphanage." I scowled.

"Okay, now it goes like this. My name is Charlie, I grew up in Forks Washington, and I like steak!"

"My name is Bella Swan, I grew up in an Orphanage, and I like pizza.

"My name is Tom, I grew up in an Orphanage, and I too like pizza."

And so one our funny game went until we reached Forks. Now, I'm not a really happy go lucky person, and neither is Bella, but even I was excited enough to smile. I seriously never thought I was going to leave that place! But now I am, along with my best friend! She really is beautiful…

"Tom!" Bella snapped, and I jumped. "Yeah Bell?" I said drowsily, and stared at her long brown hair. My fingers itched to stroke them…

"You fell asleep. Come on we're here." She smirked and took my hands gingerly. I fought the blush and turned it into an angry scowl. As Bella led me off the plane, Charlie pointed to a police cruiser and I all but groaned.

Bella and I got in the backseat and immediately began talking in our secret language. **(A/N: Even though they don't know it, its Parcel Tongue)**

_"Hey Bella, you don't have to go to that High School do you?" _That made her sigh.

_"Yes Tom, you'll go their soon too. I thought that I explained this to you." _I rolled my eyes.

_"That doesn't change the face that I'll be spending the next five hours a day alone!"_

_ "Actually it's six!"_

_ "See-!"_

"Kids!" Charlie said, sounding scared. We turned to Charlie and said, "Nothing!"

**Back At The House**

"Aha kids, welcome to my house. Well, our house." He announced, and I sighed. This'll have to do. "It's great." Bella said with a fake smile. It was large, with two floors, but it still looked average. The wooden ramp leading from the porch to the ground was bare.

"I, I know it's not much but-!" I groaned. "Charlie it's more than I've ever imagined. It's great, and I'm sure that Bella agrees?" I looked at her for confirmation, and she threw me a nod.

"It's fine. So, what about the tour?" Bella asked glumly, suddenly tired. "Oh year! Here, I'll bring your bags in, and you guys can wait in the living room. Then we'll have the tour." Charlie said, and Bella and I went into the living room.

"So, what's up?" Bella smirked, and plopped down on one of the sofas. "Nothing much. What about you, you should be happy right? You just got a great early birthday present right? You just got adopted."

"So did you! And that's why I'm happy. I'm just worried." She said lowly, and I sat next to her. "Bout what?" I asked, getting comfy.

"Well..." She leaned closer to whisper. "Do you believe in vampires?" She whispered, and I rolled my eyes. "No!"

"Well you should." She said in a scary sounding voice. "And tell me why Bella? Why should I believe in Vampires?"

"Because they're here! They walk among us Tom. Her in Forks!" Her tone reminded me of the time she told a group of us a scary story. Just like last time: I wasn't amused.

Outside, I heard the sound of a car horn, and then one pulling up in the driveway.

"Their just like us Tom! Their pale, beautiful, and they sparkle in the sun!" She smirked. I snorted. "Don't even get me started Bella. But tell me, where are these vampires?" I smirked at her.

"You joke Tom, but you'll be biting your words later. One of them is a doctor, there's a wife too. But she stays home. But five of them, the younger ones, go to High School-!" She stopped when I burst out laughing. "Yeah, what's next? Werewolves?" I asked. "Sort of." The door opened, and more then Charlie walked in. **(A/N: Take it away Bella!)**

Bella Pov.

"Bella, Tom this is Billy and Jacob." Charlie said and I looked around at them. Charlie was gesturing to a man and his, **(A/N: Smoking hot!) **son. Billy walked forward and shook my hand. "Yeah, we would have come tomorrow but Jacob wouldn't stop bothering me about seeing you." I snorted as Jacob glares at Billy, obviously embarrassed.

"Shut up dad." Jacob muttered, and I shared looks with Tom. Lover boy. **(A/N: Just wait a minute Bella and he'll **_**really**_** be Lover boy.)**

"Well, my name is Jacob Black." He said, and reached for my hands. "I'm Bella and this is my best friend Tom." I looked in Jacob's… Eyes? **(A/N: I don't know how to explain this but… I'm going to wing it.) **I felt a hundred different feelings and emotions cross me as I gazed into those eyes. Milk chocolate melted into dark chocolate. All the breath left me as he gazed into my eyes. He was so… beautiful!

** (A/N: You guys know how an imprint goes. And how he looks!)**

When he looked away, I found myself hungry. And definitely not for food! I turned to Tom and frowned. He was having one of his fake polite conversations. He can be _very_ persuasive when he wants to be. But underneath that angel face, lies a very dark and scary boy.

_That_ boy is my favorite. I looked over at Jacob to find him staring right at me. Years of life experience has taught me to fight the shivers, and fight I did. My face remained impassive as I threw him a wink. You know, he was really cute! His face was shocked when I turned around. Ha, teenage boys are a fun game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob Pov**

I imprinted. I knew it the second she made eye contact with me. It was just like the other members of the pack described it. It felt so wonderful, and I thought that I would literally drown in her eyes. They were so bright and liquid looking. They were full of life and love, but also… maybe I've read her wrong but… evil.

Her adoptive brother Tom looked at me too, but I saw nothing but hatred and evil run through his eyes. I couldn't imagine a child having a look on their face like he did. But when he looked back to Bella, I sort of understood why he looked like that. His facial expression turned soft, and I saw his lips twitch into a smirk. He loved her too, but I'm pretty sure not the way I love her. Probably more like a sister or something.

Dad, Charlie and Tom settled down in front of the TV, watching a football game or something. My attention was on Bella. How should I tell her the secret? I don't want to freak her out or anything, but how do you tell a person that you can transform into a gigantic dog?

"Tom I'm going into the kitchen, you need anything?" She called, and I watched her expression change from sullen to motherly. I know that because… It's the same look my mother used to give me.

"A drink." He said, but she didn't move. She was still staring at him expectantly. "Tom…" She tapped her foot on the floor and I grinned.

"Oh, please get me a drink Bella." He said, and I watched her smile. It was beautiful. Like watching the sun set after a tiring day.

"Alright." She said, and danced down the hall. When she passed me, I caught the scent of strawberries. Nice…

I followed her down the hall and into the kitchen. She was sitting at the table, opening two cartons of chocolate milk. **(A/N: Ew, I hate milk!) **Her back was to me, and I took a few seconds to appreciate her hair. The way her hair, so satiny and bright brown, fell down to her knees.

"Ugh… What are you doing?"

I jumped. She still hadn't turned around. "Jacob, I asked you a question." She said with a little more force, and turned around. She was clutching a knife in her hand, and was lightly tracing her wrist with it. Not enough to cut though, so that was good. A small smile graced her beautiful face. So beautiful.

"Uh, I… I wanted to talk to you." I said weakly. I felt like I was in trouble for something, but I had no idea why.

"Well, I'm right here." She said, in the same voice she talks to Charlie with. Downright ignorant. A blank, gothic stare, that made her look as if…She was missing a part of her soul.

"Not yet." She muttered softly, and I studied her more closely, trying to guess what she meant. But gave up.

"Um… This may come as a big shock to you but-!"

"You're a shape shifting werewolf whom has a whole pack who should be the chief yet gave it to the eldest boy who already had a crush on me and who just imprinted on me and you're trying to find the right way to tell me?" She said speedily.

…

…

…

"How'd-!"

"I' know? Well I don't know, it just popped into my head." She smiled, as if all of that made perfect sense!

"But… You couldn't possibly… That doesn't make sense!" I whispered yelled, but she just shrugged. "It pretty much does. If you don't believe me, then don't believe me. But I'm telling the truth." She blankly said, and put a straw in one of the cups.

"Just tell me the truth. This is really important!" I literally begged, and I found myself curious. The Imprinted wolf side of me told me she was telling the truth. But my sensible human side told me that it wasn't the case.

"I told you, I'm telling the truth."

"No your not! I want to know why you know about me and my pack-!" I shut up quickly. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stood up.

"Don't you dare! Don't ever question me twice! I told you the truth, and you still question my answers! You don't know what I'm capable of. Nor do you know what I'm capable of doing to you! I could definitely kill you if I wanted too. So just try me!" She whispered dangerously. Now don't get me wrong. I tower over her at six and a half feat. I could easily overpower her 5 ft. 2. But looking into her eyes right now, made me scared.

This isn't what she should be acting like. Shouldn't she be completely in love with me? Wanting to please me entirely? Mind, body and soul? Tripping over her feet to make 'us' happen? But here she is, glaring at me as if I was the number 1 enemy. I knew it was an imprint, I knew it was. I felt the love and spiritual connection but… She doesn't seem to have.

**(A/N: Oh yes they did imprint but I'll show you guys in a later chapter)**

"Just leave me alone for now Black. I'll get back to you about this." She said, and as quick as I had followed her, she had disappeared. I frowned and stared after her.

What is wrong with her?

**Later on that day**

Nearly four hours after Jacob and Bella's argument, Professor Dumbledore arrived at the orphanage. Clad in a purple wizarding robe he summoned Mrs. Cole. When the woman appeared, she seemed stern.

"Hello, and you are, may I ask?" She said. Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Cole sat down at a table. "My name is Professor Dumbledore, and I have come here to discuss Tom Riddle and Isabella Swan's education. I believe that I explained in the letters I sent you." He said, taking out two envelopes. Mrs. Cole suddenly groaned.

"They aren't here. They both were adopted." She said, and Professor Dumbledore looked genuinely shocked. "But my records tell me that they were here earlier."

"Well yes, but that's beside the point. Isabella's father showed up, and adopted them both. It was around ten or eleven o'clock in the morning." Mrs. Cole said, showing him the adoptive papers. He raised him eyebrows, but settled down.

"Well this is okay. I can still find them. Forks, Washington you say?" He said politely, eying the address.

"Why yes." Mrs. Cole said, and a thought crossed through Dumbledore's mind. There was a wizarding couple who got divorced a few years back. And they lived in Forks too!

"I hope this won't be a problem sir." She said, and he shook his head no.

"No, not at all Mrs. Cole. Not at all."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Tom Pov**

That night, Bella seemed really off. She looked sad and lonely, but when I asked her about it, she just shrugged and told me not to worry.

"I'll tell you when you're ready Tom." She had replied. I looked to the alarm clock and groaned. It was four o'clock in the morning and I couldn't sleep. Like always, Bella had an arm strung around my chest while hugging me, she was asleep though. The lights were off, but the full moon outside was shiny enough to lighten up her face. She was frowning though, so that didn't seem good. But she still looked beautiful, so beautiful. One day when we're older, we'll get married. We planned this a few years ago.

"Aren't you a little too old to sleep with your mommy?" I jumped in Bella's arms at the voice. It was that Black kid! He was perched on our window, watching us.

"You little creeper! What are you doing in our room? And she's not my mommy! If you wake Bella up, I'll kill you!" I snapped quietly, which only made him laugh. If he laughs again, I'll give him a reason to scream.

"Calm it kid, I was just hoping that Bella was up-!"

"Well she's not, and if you don't leave I'll call the cops!" I whisper yelled, making Bella twitch in her sleep.

"I can make you hurt if I want to. Just try me!" I slipped out of Bella's grasp, and made my way over to the window. I'll make sure to lock that window tomorrow.

"I doubt it kid- What… Ah!" He whispered, clawing at his skin. I concentrated really hard, and I saw blood. "What the hell is this supposed to be?" He hissed in pain as more cuts spread across his arm.

"Look at me." A voice that wasn't mine said, and I jumped as Bella brushed past me. "Don't you dare run! Look at me, before I push you off the window sill. I don't want to see your face ever again! You son of a-!" Before she could finish however, he jumped down and ran to the woods.

"What was that about?" I asked her, trying to calm her down. Mostly because she looked as if she wanted to jump down and follow him herself.

"I'll tell you in the morning Tom. Bloody hell that dude gets on my nerves. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Runs away in the middle of a sentence. Not to mention that he tried to sneak into our room to see me. God I hate it here! He makes it so bad that I wish we could go back to the orphanage!" She raged, and I nodded, agreeing. As she fumed, I closed the window and locked it. Let him come back, and I'll do more then make scratches on his skin.

"Tom, I don't feel so good." Bella moaned, and I turned around just in time to see her duck into the hall. I think that she's going to go puke. I sat down and reached for my suitcase. Pulling out Bella's scrapbook, I looked through her pages. Christmas pictures, birthday pictures, and pictures from when I was a baby. When we were alone, she was smiling and smirking, maybe even giggling. But when we were around other people… She frowned and put up her guard. Just like me. Never laughing, never showing anything except for mutual dislike towards everyone but me.

Yeah, but I like it that way. Back at the orphanage, everyone feared and respected us. Out of fear, but yet they still respected us. "Tommy?" I scowled. I hate it when she turns my name so cute like.

"Yeah Bella, are you okay?" I put down the book and turned to her. "Um yeah, about that. Someone's coming to see us tomorrow. I see a man." I walked closer to listen even further. "He has a really long beard and now…I can't see anymore!" She said, stomping her feet frustratingly.

"Hey, are you having like… visions or something? Because I swear that these things are starting to get scary, and I don't want a bunch of vampires showing up at our door." I whispered, trying hard not to wake up Charlie.

"I wish I wasn't Tom. But we'll talk about this in the morning okay?" Yeah. Alright. As we climbed into bed I found myself wondering. If she's right… Who is the man…? And why is he coming to see us?


End file.
